deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen III of Moldavia
Stephen III of Moldavia, also known as Stephen the Great, was the son of Bogdan II the ruler of Moldavia.Bogdan ruled only 2 years and he was assassinated by his step brother Peter Aron while attending at a Wedding.Stephen run away to Transylvania so he won't get killed. In Transylvania he was protected by the mighty Hungarian military comander John Hunyadi. However after the plague killed Hunyadi Stephen run to Wallachia to his cousin Vlad the Impaler. Vlad helped him oust Aron from power by giving him 6000 Horsemen who he used to defeat Aron and take the throne for himself. Under his rule Moldavia reached it's greatest pick. He is famous for having many battles witch he only lost only 2 of them.His most important battles are the Battle of Baia,The Battle of Vaslui, the Battle of Războieni, and the Battle of Cosmin's Forest. He was also one of the four people to be nominated Athleta christi by the Pope. He was a very Christian man as after every battle he build a monestry. He died in 1504 do to an injury he got in 1462 who kept getting worse and worse with every battle. He is now remembered as a hero in Romania and Moldova and he was also cannonised as a saint by the Romanian Orthodox church on 20 June 1992 Battle vs. Joan of Arc (by Ssdmarista) Stephen and 4 Moldavian soldiers were guarding a fortress in the middle of the forest meanwhile Joan and 4 French knights were aproaching.The Moldavian scout saw the French aproaching and alerted the troops.The Moldavians grabbed their bows and fired upon the French one of them getting killed.Joan and the other french grabbed their crossbows and fired back the Moldavians ducked but one ducked too late and got killed.Joan and her knights threw their crossbows and charged at the fortress.Stephen and his men came out of the fortress and charged at the French.A French knight got killed by a Moldavian horse archer who later gets shot by a crossbow and dies.A Moldavian with a pernach aproaches the French crossbowman and kills him.The last of Joan's knights comes and kills the pernach Moldavian with the morning star.Joan on horseback draws her sword and charges at the last Moldavian who was also on horseback and kills him.Meanwhile Stephen has a duel on foot with the las Frenchman who tried to kill him with the morningstar but Stephen wraps it around his sword and throws it away and later kills him.Joan dismounts and charges at Stephen with her sword.The Duel starts it does not take really long and Stephen finally kills Joan with one swing.The scene then cuts to Stephen in front of a newly built monestry cheering in victory Winner:Stephen the Great Experts Opinon Even tough Joan had a more westernised army and has such a legacy she didn't do much fighting herself and merley inspired the french people wile Stephen actually fought in his battles and got wounded.Also Joan only faced the English and that's it Wile Stpehen faced a numerous variety of foes (Rival Moldavians,Hungarians,Turks,Polish,Tatars,Mongols, Corrupted Wallachians and even Bulgarians) 2 of witch had armies similar with Joan's army (Hungarians and Polish To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Royal Warriors